In a cloud environment, a validation of a user's secret token is a first step for successful invocation of a cloud service. During use of such a cloud service, there may be countless requests in a given time from multiple users. In each request, the user passes a token for being validated at the cloud service. Depending on a type of token that is used and a type of token validation check done at the cloud service, there may be a considerable performance impact on the cloud service. This may, in turn, result in network and processor overhead for servicing such repeated tasks. Further, there may be a delayed response for each client request due to the corresponding token validation check at the cloud service.